This invention relates to log corner units for use in restructuring old structures and erecting new log cabin type structures.
While it has long been the practice to erect buildings and other structures from regular and preformed logs, it has been difficult to assemble, intersect, and interconnect the log siding members at each of the corners so that the structure will have a neat appearance and structurally sound corner construction.